The Heart of a Monster
by Markiplier's Fangirl
Summary: When The Green Goblin finds a young woman in an alleyway, he takes her in as his apprentice. But he soon realizes the complications of his choice. Will he let his one good decision fall apart? Set in the first movie
1. You saved me

**_Green Goblin's P.O.V._**

I flew off on my glider, over the rooftops of the city in anger. The damn bug Spider-Man always had to stick his webs in my business! I just about had it with him.

I dived into an alleyway, and slowly flew to avoid the pipes. And in my flying, I heard soft crying. I halted and scoured the ground for the source of the sound. I soon found it.

There, in a corner, sat a girl about 19 years old. She had dark auburn hair, pale and translucent skin, her dark eye make-up running down her face in a mixture of tears and sweat, and deep green but bloodshot eyes. She was wearing a dark gray hoodie jacket, dark jeans and black boots.

I slowly glided to her, resisting the urge to kill her. She soon noticed me and gasped as she shot up. I raised my hands to calm her, but it's a little difficult to do that when you look like a monster.

"I know you. You're The Green Goblin. Please, just kill me now." She said, her voice shaking.

I raised an eyebrow behind my mask. "And why would I do that, my dear?"

She wiped a tear from her cheek. "Because I know your reputation. And I'm nothing more than an outcast."

I jumped off my glider and walked closer to her. "What's your name, my dear?"

She took a shaky breath and said, "C.J. Reynolds."

I smiled behind my mask. "Why on earth are you out here? People like me come out here at this time of night."

She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "My roommate at the college kicked me out because she hates me, and I can't pay for college anymore. So, I'm out here on the streets. And, I'm running away from one of the professors. Let's just say, I'd rather face a thug than that teacher."

I literally felt my evil and black heart shatter at her words. The Goblin part of me told me to take her and make her my apprentice. But the Norman part of me told me to kill her. She was just a college reject with no knowledge. I soon had my head wrestling with my heart.

I finally made a decision.

I climbed back on my glider and held my hand out to her. "Come my darling. I can save you. Will you stay out here, on the streets, risking more danger and heartache to come your way? Or will you come to me, and accept a life of joy and friendship?"

She hesitated for a moment then took my hand, as I hoisted her up onto my glider. We shot out of the alleyway and into the sky.

She clung tight to me as we flew to my terrace and hopped off.

I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and whispered quietly, "Be very quiet."

She nodded and followed me to my secret room, where I led her into. I closed the door and locked it tight.

She stood back and watched me in curiosity and said, "You live here? Who are you?" I smirked behind my mask as I walked around her to show her around. I turned to her and said, "What do you think?"

She smiled. "I like much better than my dorm room."

I stared at her in wonder. "Huh. Strange."

C.J.'s smiled faded a bit at my words. "What?"

I waved her off. "Nothing. I was just half-expecting you to scream at me to let you go and run to the police."

She smiled a bit. "And I was half-expecting you to kill me. Why didn't you?"

I turned from her in case she could see my eyes behind the glass yellow ones. "I thought I actually was going to kill you, but I guess I didn't want to and if I was more evil, I would've just left you there. But I had a feeling to take you with me."

She stepped back in not fear, but in disbelief. "I thought you were supposed to be evil."

I smiled at her behind the mask. "So did I."

"But really, who are you?"

I turned to her. "I can't tell you yet. But in time, you'll know. For now, you must get some sleep."

She nodded to me as I showed her to the secret bedroom as she walked inside, the doors closing behind her.

I walked away and tore my mask off, looking at my face, wondering how I could handle her being here with me. She would need a glider, yes. And the knowledge of weaponry. And I need to teach her how to fight.

Oh yes. She would be my apprentice indeed. But what if Spider-Man sees her and gets the wrong idea? I brushed the thought away as I began designing her glider. If C.J. can stand by my side, she could see my identity. But for now, she only knows The Green Goblin, not Norman Osborne.

* * *

_**Well, there's the beginning of my Spider-Man fanfiction! I know it's not a Total Drama crossover like I promised, but I liked this idea a lot better. R&R! BYE!**_


	2. Eye to Eye

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

I dreamt of him. The Green Goblin. I dreamt he was standing on his glider, laughing manically. But, I jolted awake to hear the whirring of tools and sparks. Like welding.

I recalled the events of last night. He saved me and brought me to his lair. He didn't kill me, he wanted to help me. I couldn't' be sure, but I got out of my bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

I peeked around a corner to see him wearing his mask, welding a new weapon or something of that nature.

He stopped what he doing and turned to me, probably smiling under his mask.

"Afternoon, my dear. You were obviously tired last night." He said, with a hint of sarcasm.

I gave him a ghost of a smile and looked at his project. "What're you doing?"

He turned back to his work and motioned for me to come closer. "This is your new tool. Since you're going to be helping me, you'll need some mode of transportation. So, I'm building you a glider. And you'll be taught to fight, and use weapons. And you'll be a valuable asset to me. "

It soon dawned on me that I would be committing crimes and be doing things of that nature. But, as long as I was safe and in the care of someone who cares, I'll do what it takes to keep it.

I smiled and ran my hand over the smooth metal of the glider.

"So, what if Spider-Man tries to kill you?" I asked.

"I'll make the same attempt."

I blinked. He'd really kill Spider-Man?

But, none of that mattered now. I had a friend, a place to stay, and something to do. I had what I needed. Even if it involves getting mixed in with crime.

The yellow eyes of his mask slid up, revealing his real eyes. I saw insanity, murder, violence, rage, sadness, joy, trust, and charm in his deep blue orbs.

"You have blue eyes. To be honest, I like them better than your yellow eyes." I said, seeing his eyes blink.

He gently pushed me out of the way, and began working on the glider again as I walked back to the bedroom.

Why was he doing this? Isn't The Green Goblin supposed to be incredibly evil? Killing people without a thought, murdering all that's good? But, for some reason, he opened up to me. I was just a college reject, who had no hope, and he gave me hope back.

Maybe, he was evil, but in a different way. Everyone has a heart, even monsters.


	3. Talks of Artists and Scientists

**_Green Goblin's P.O.V._**

After C.J. left me alone, I finished her glider. I then had to leave for a business meeting, so I got into a suit and tie and left my home, with C.J. still inside my lair.

* * *

I got home about two hours later and I quickly got back into my green armor and went back inside my lair. I walked to her room to see her sitting on the bed with a notebook and a pencil. She had taken a shower while I was gone, but she was still in the same clothes I found her in. She glanced at me. Her face was bare of make-up, but was still tear-swollen.

"Goblin. Where were you? I got worried, but didn't leave the lair. I didn't want to invade your privacy." She said, quickly shutting her notebook.

I walked over to her, still eyeing her notebook. She had respected me enough, despite my reputation, to not invade my personal business? I was rather impressed.

I reached for her notebook and looked at the two sketchings she had made. One was me and Spider-Man battling over the Empire State Building, and the other one was of me standing on my glider, holding Spider-Man's mask.

I looked at her in disbelief. "These are amazing. You're very talented."

She grinned, but said, "I love sketching, but I equally love science. My sister kept telling me I should be a scientist instead of an artist."

I blinked. "So, you're a science whiz? I like that."

She blushed and took the notebook. I pulled her up and said, "I finished your glider. You get to go test it out. And thank God it's almost 11. I wouldn't want you flying in broad daylight. That would raise some questions. But just in case, here's an extra mask."

She nodded as I tossed her a mask I had made for her earlier today, grabbed the both of our gliders and we walked out to the edge of the terrace. She looked over the edge and gulped. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back.

"Alright, I know you're scared, but I'm right here. Now, to speed up, lean forwards, to slow down lean back. The circular pads are kinda magnetic, so you can't fall off if you're flying. And I'm right here if you need me. Okay?" I explained.

She nodded, but still looked nervous. I set down her glider and she stepped on it, making it float two feet in the air.

"That's good, you're flying. Now, try going off the terrace." I said.

She smirked and did as I said, hovering next to the building.

"How far can I fly from here?" She asked.

I smirked. "As far as you want. I'll follow."

She nodded and shot away, leaving a trail of green smoke behind.

I smirked and leapt onto my own glider.

"You're talented, my dear." I said to myself.


	4. The first flight

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

It felt amazing. The wind racing past me, my glider steadily speeding up, and my feet firmly pressed the pads of the glider.

I was so lost in thought, that I didn't notice The Green Goblin right beside me, until I heard his insane cackle. I whipped my head to him and he motioned for me to look out.

I looked to my right and saw something red and blue moving in the distance: Spider-Man. He swung right towards us until he was right by us. He leapt up and kicked Goblin off his glider.

"Goblin!"

I shot towards them as they started fighting. I was so concerned for Goblin, that I didn't notice a sharp piped slicing my leg, causing a two inch deep gash to open.

I gasped and nearly fell off my glider from pain. Goblin noticed me in pain and shot Spider-Man with sleeping serum from his suit, causing the red and blue hero to slump to the ground of the alleyway.

I clutched my leg in agony as Goblin ran to me.

"C.J.! Are you okay?" He demanded.

I shook my head.

We flew back to his lair and he patched it up, but I was still in agony. I limped to the room, and laid in my bed, but started shaking. I probably had an infection in my gash, but at least I was still alive.

I closed my eyes, feeling the pain eat at my entire leg.


	5. Will you join me?

**_Green Goblin's P.O.V._**

I worked all night to take my mind off C.J. Why was I so concerned for this girl's safety? I've only known her for a day! And yet, I've given her a home, a job, a friend, and safety. But, I was evil. And only that.

_"Not entirely. You still care for Harry and Peter. And now you care for this girl." _Said a voice in my head. I growled and reluctantly accepted the truth that it told me. I did care for them. They're like my children. Maybe it was time to reveal myself to C.J.

But she was probably out cold. I needed to get her some more clothes, since she was probably miserable in her old ones. And maybe some make-up.

I chuckled to myself. I never had a daughter, but my wife needed so much when she was alive.

I worked until well late the next morning. I soon worried for C.J. after she didn't wake up. I went to the room and knocked on the door. When she didn't open, I slowly peeked in the room.

I saw the bed sheets and blankets torn off and in a big ball in the corner, with C.J. nowhere in sight. But I heard chattering under the ball of blankets.

"C.J.? What are you doing?" I asked.

She moaned in pain and said, "Fighting infection." I walked over and tore off the blankets and saw her shivering in a ball.

"What the hell? Shut the door, I'm freezing!" She croaked. I walked over and shut it and walked back.

"How's your leg?" I asked, gently trying to pull her leg out from the tangled mess.

She slowly lifted it out. I was instantly hit with the smell of festering flesh. Her leg was swollen so bad, her pant leg had several rips in it. And it was blood covered.

"My God. I've got some medicines for that, and should heal in a day." I said quickly running out of the room.

Damn it! If Spider-Man hadn't knocked me off my glider, she wouldn't have cut herself this bad. He would pay.

_"Wait! Why make him pay, if you can draw him to your side? He could be your second apprentice, you know…" _The voice in my head said again.

I stopped in my tracks. Maybe so. Maybe Spider-man could help me.

But I brushed that thought aside as I treated C.J.'s leg and made her rest.

But for now, I had to find Spider-Man. And for that, I would need the photographer who took his pictures for the _Daily Bugle_.

**_Peter's P.O.V._**

"Get outta here!" Mr. Jameson yelled as I left. It was rather normal for him to yell, but I still took it seriously. As I left, I noticed the cigar butt he tossed out the window had somehow flown back inside.

He looked at it in confusion, and half a second later, an explosion came through the window, and The Green Goblin hovered inside on his glider.

I hurriedly jumped into my Spider-Man suit and rushed to the roof top to listen and watch through a window, so I could find out what he wanted.

"Jameson, you slime!" He yelled while grabbing Mr. Jameson by the throat.

He continued. "Who's the photographer that takes the pictures of Spider-Man!?"

"I don't know who he is! His stuff comes in by mail!"

"YOU'RE LYING!" He roared.

"I swear." Mr. Jameson croaked.

Goblin sighed in exasperation. "He's the one that can bring me to him."

When Mr. Jameson didn't answer, Goblin raised his fist in the air and said, "You are useless, you-"

"Set him down, tough guy." I said, surprising them both, making him drop Mr. Jameson.

"Speak of the devil!"

Mr. Jameson pointed at us in determination. "SPIDER-MAN! I **_knew _**you two were in this together!"

I rolled my eyes and shot a web at his mouth, silencing him.

"Hey, kiddo! Let Mom and Dad talk for a minute, will ya?"

I turned my attention back to The Green Goblin as he pointed his arms at me and some green gas came out of his suit, and into my face.

"Sleep!" He hissed, as my vision blurred, and I felt myself fall out of my web.

* * *

"Wake up, little spider. Wake up."

I opened my eyes, to see myself sitting on the rooftop of a building.

"No, you're not dead. Yet. Just paralyzed. Temporarily."

I moved a little, but I ached. Then, The Green Goblin jumped off his glider in front of me.

The yellow eyes of his mask slid up, revealing his real blue eyes. He looked at me and said, "You're an amazing creature, Spider-Man. You and I are not so different."

"I'm not like you. You're a murderer."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, to each, his own. I followed my path, you followed the way of the hero. And they found that amusing for a while. The people of this city. But there one thing the people love more than a hero: is to see them fail. Fall. Die trying. In spite of everything you've done for this city, eventually they will hate you. Why bother?"

I glared at him from behind my mask. "Because, it's right."

He walked beside me and slapped my back like we weren't enemies. "Here's the real truth. There are 8 million people in this city. And people who exist for the sole purpose, of lifting those few exceptional people onto their shoulders. You, me? We're exceptional."

He grabbed my jaw and growled, "I could squash you like a bug right now. But I'm offering you a choice. Join me, imagine what we could accomplish together."

I suddenly remembered the girl he had with him last night. I glared at him harder. "What did you do to that girl?"

He released me. "What, her? I didn't do anything, but make her life better. She was on the streets. Running from her hateful roommate, and she had no money. And yet, she came to my arms for comfort. I provided her with a home, a job, and friendship. Unlike you."

I stood up. "You're making her do crime."

He ignored the subject and continued on why we should join forces. "Or we could destroy. Causing the deaths of countless innocents, again, and again, and again, until all three of us are dead! Is that, what you want?"

The yellow eyes of his mask slid back down as he leapt on his glider.

"Think about it, hero!" He snarled as he flew away, leaving the sound of insane cackling and green smoke.

I was left on the rooftop, still thinking about that girl. Something was insanely familiar...


	6. My best friends are gone

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

I tossed and turned in my bed. My leg burned so much that I really felt the flesh of my leg was melting off. And where was Goblin? He was gone since he gave me a bunch of medicines.

I soon heard my door open and Goblin stepped inside, still in his green suit.

"Where were you? I was worried." I rasped.

He stood in the doorway. "I was trying to persuade Spider-Man to join us."

I raised an eyebrow. "And?"

He shrugged. "I told him to think about it."

I nodded. "Okay. Hey, Goblin?"

"Yes?"

I swallowed. "Who are you? What's your real name?"

He froze to the spot. He soon answered. "I'll tell you in the morning. For now, get some sleep. But, tell me something."

I blinked. "What?"

He took a step forward. "Didn't you have a friend? Or a best friend?"

I caught my breath. I did have a best friend, once upon a time. His name was Harry Osborne. We were like brothers and sisters when we were in high school, I even had a little crush on him. And his dad, Norman Osborne was so nice, he was like a father to me. He was better than the abusive stepdad I had. Harry and I were inseparable, but he soon started to let Peter Parker hang out with us. He was one of the nicest people I knew and quickly became one of my bestest friends, but Harry started hanging out with him more often than me. I wasn't mad or jealous, but I felt betrayed. I soon turned into a loner, with only a distant memory of friends. I soon graduated high school and went to college for about 4 months, with a hateful roommate and a professor who harassed me and stole my things.

But I shook those thoughts away. "Yeah, I had a best friend. His name was Harry Osborne. And his dad was so nice, but I doubt he would ever remember if he ever saw me again."

He stood back a little, making me furrow my eyebrows. "What's wrong, Goblin?"

His breathing became rapid as he said, "I'm fine. Just a little tired. Get some sleep."

I nodded as he left. I started to think of Harry and Peter, and I started to cry. How hell does a broken heart get back together when it's torn apart?


	7. It's time you knew

**_Green Goblin's P.O.V._**

I left her room with a feeling of dread on my mind. I knew who she was. I remembered her now. Through all the insanity, murder and violence clouding my mind, I remembered the 13 year old girl who Harry would hang out with all the time. I had many encounters with her stepfather who was a drunk who liked abuse his two stepdaughters.

I had considered C.J. my daughter when she and Harry were friends, but after he started to abandon her, she soon became a distant memory, especially with me becoming The Green Goblin. He had seemed to like her as well.

She would know who I was tomorrow. And there was no telling what she would do. Would she still accept me, or would she turn me away? I wouldn't blame her if she did.

I walked out of the lair in my normal clothing and called Harry.

_"Hello?"_

_"Harry, my son. How are you?"_

_"Not too bad, Dad. How're things?"_

_"Well, erm… not too abnormal. I ran into a friend recently."_

_"Oh yeah? Who?"_

_"Do you remember C.J. Reynolds?"_

He paused for a minute before answering. _"Yeah, why?"_

I took a deep breath. _"I found her on the streets and she needed a place to stay, so she's staying here in the house. She was kicked out of college, she was being harassed, and she had no money."_

_"Oh my God. I haven't spoken to her since junior year. I'm coming over tomorrow. I wanna talk to her."_

I blinked. _"Uh-"_

_"No, Dad. I'm coming over. She needs a friend. I'll see ya at noon tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Um. Okay? Have a good night, Harry."_

_"You too. Night."_

_"Night."_

I set the phone down as I felt the massive weight of guilt wash over me. But The Goblin didn't care. All he cared about was getting Spider-Man to join us.

_"Osborne. After this damned family reunion's done, you need to focus." _He hissed in my head. I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I have gotten myself into a situation that was too much for me, even with my Goblin edge.

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

I woke up the next morning, expecting my leg to start burning as soon as I was conscious, but to my surprise, it was only a dull throb.

I pulled the covers off my legs and stared at my leg. It was only a stitched slice, and the swelling and blood went down. Goblin was right. It would heal in a day.

I swung my legs over the bed and took a quick shower and slipped my clothes on. I walked out of the room and saw Goblin facing away from me, working on a new weapon. It looked like a grenade, but I couldn't be sure.

Before I could say anything, Goblin said, "Morning. How's the leg?"

I blinked before answering. "Lots better. Thanks."

He turned to me and set down his project. He walked over to me.

"Are you okay, Goblin? You've kinda-"

"It's time. For you to know who I am."

I swallowed. "Okay?"

He stepped back. "Please don't hate me for who I am."

I blinked at him in confusion. "Why would I hate you?"

"You'll see why." He said reaching for his mask.

He slowly pulled it off, revealing a face I hadn't seen in over two years. Norman Osborne. He had his dark red hair cut close to his head, and those same blue eyes.

I stepped back, in a mixture of shock, disbelief, and relief.

"Mr. Osborne. You're The Green Goblin." I said, with a shaky breath.

He nodded in shame. "I understand if you hate me."

I shook my head. "Why would I hate you? You saved me. And you were like a dad to me."

He sighed in relief. "So, do you want to see Harry?"

My eyes lit up. "Yes."

He smiled. "Good. Because he'll be here in about an hour."

I couldn't help but grin. But I looked at my clothes in disgust. They hadn't been washed in over three days.

But I couldn't care less. I would be seeing Harry again in a mere hour. My life couldn't be much better.

I was kicked out of college, harassed and pushed around by a teacher, abused by a stepdad, and left out on the streets with no money. But, I was saved by a villain, given a job, a place to stay, my best friend back, and a father figure at long last.

The only thing in the way was Spider-Man. If he didn't join us, he'd have to be killed. I didn't want to hurt him, but if it called for that, then that's what would happen.


	8. I missed you

**_Harry's P.O.V._**

I got to my father's part of the building, and walked through the elevator doors. I took a step inside the place. I walked into the main living room and saw my dad sitting in a chair signing some papers for something.

He noticed me and smiled.

"Harry! Good to see you." He said getting up.

I smiled. "Same to you. Where's C.J.?"

He looked over to the stairs. "Right there."

I looked up the stairs and saw her. She was wearing a black shirt, a grey hoodie jacket, dark pants and some black boots. She had long dark auburn hair which reached her elbows, and she was wearing dark make-up.

"Harry!"

She ran down the stairs and to me, as we hugged.

When we finally pulled away, she smiled. "I missed ya, Harry."

"You too. You look nice."

She grinned. "Your dad actually got me some stuff, so I kinda owe him."

I heard my dad groan. "C.J., you owe me nothing. It was the least I could do. AT least you don't have to wear those old clothes you were in."

She stepped back a little, and I noticed she had a bit of a limp.

"Hey, what happened to your leg?" I asked.

She looked over to my dad nervously, but said, "I, uh… when I was out on the streets, a mugger attacked me and sliced my leg and I got an infection. But, your dad, the genius, he treated it."

I smiled. "Well, at least you're safe. Hey, you wanna come hang out with Pete and I?"

She looked over at my dad as he said, "Go on. Have fun. You don't need to ask."

We walked away and left the building. I got a best friend back.


	9. Evening the Odds

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

We walked out of the building and I got into a taxi with Harry. I'd really missed him. I stared out the window in wonder. I never got tired of looking at the gigantic skyscrapers of New York City.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Harry playfully nudging my elbows.

"So, C.J. What happened with you? I heard you got kicked out of college." He said.

I swallowed. "Well, one of the professors kept harassing me and embarrassing me. One time, during class, he walked to my seat and grabbed my backpack that had about one hundred dollars in it for a month's worth of food, and he stuck in his pocket, and told me to stop paying for answers. And my roommate hates me, for reasons I don't know. But she was always taking my stuff without asking, and she was always demanding where I was going, and she shredded every sketching I made. And soon, I ran out of money because my teacher and my roommate kept stealing money from me, and she told me to get out. So I did. And all of my things are still in the dorm room."

His fists clenched with anger and his smile had faded. He took a controlled breath and said, "We're going to that college to get your stuff back."

I was about to argue, but he had already paid the taxi to take us there.

This would be hell.

* * *

"So this is your room?" He asked as we stood out in the hallway.

I nodded. He faced the door and pounded his angry fist on it. The door opened and my roommate's face popped out.

"You again? I thought I told you to get the hell outta here! And you brought a boyfriend? I'm not afraid of muscle." She snarled.

I took a breath. "Listen, Kaylee. I'm just here to get my stuff back."

She snorted. "Well too bad, sister! It's all mine now, especially your crappy drawings of your whore sister."

My fists clenched and shook. "I'm not asking again. Let. Me. In."

She rolled her eyes and smirked. "No. It's my room now, so I control what comes in and what goes out."

I was about to retort, when Harry shoved the door open in rage.

"You're talking to my best friend here. Now, you're gonna give us here things, or face a lawsuit from Harry Osborne! Now what's your choice!?" He snarled.

Kaylee's smirk dropped in nervousness as she said, "Sure. Take whatever you want."

I nodded as Harry and I grabbed three duffle bags and filled it with my clothes, art materials, and personal items.

As we were about to leave, I grabbed Kaylee's purse and pulled out $50.

I smirked at her. "Revenge for the hundreds you stole from me. If you tell Dr. Stevens I was here, I'll come back for you. You hear me?"

She nodded vigorously. "Yeah, sure. Just leave."

I glared at her and left the room, and Harry and I ran out of the building and back to the taxi.

We sat back in the taxi and I rubbed my leg in slight pain. Harry looked at me concerned.

"You okay?"

I nodded.

We then drove to Harry's apartment. I grabbed my bags and we went to his apartment and went inside.

**_Harry's P.O.V._**

"Pete!? Ya home?" I called out. "Yeah! Upstairs!" I heard him yell back.

A minute later, he was down the stairs and he stopped at the sight of C.J. He smiled as she ran to him and hugged him.

"Pete! I've missed ya, man."

"You too, C.J." He said, releasing her.

We sat down and we started talking. C.J. told Peter what had happened to her, and he was equally concerned, but we soon talked of other things.

Peter soon got a worried look on his face. He got up and said, "I gotta go. I need to take care of something."

C.J. looked confused, but said, "Okay. I guess we'll see ya later."

He nodded and left.

She turned to me. "The hell what that about?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's been acting really weird lately. Running off to do something. You know, he's Spider-Man's unofficial photographer, and he takes pictures of Spider-Man. I think I just worry too much."

_**C.J.'s P.O.V.**_

I shrugged. "Yeah. I guess. So, you seeing anyone?'

He grinned like a wolf. "Yep. I'll give you a clue. She's about your height, she has red hair, and she was one of the most beautiful girls other than you I've known in school."

I gave him a surprised, open-mouthed smile and my eyes widened ridiculously huge.

"Are you serious!? Mary Jane!?"

He nodded in ridiculous glee. "Yup!"

I leapt up and hugged him. "Oh my goodness! I'm so proud! She's so lucky." I said still smiling. He laughed lightly and hugged me.

I released him. I settled down and we continued talking until about dark.

"Ooh. C.J. We'd better get you back to my dad's. But, I had an awesome time with you tonight. But, it couldn't last. Besides, Mary Jane and I have dinner plans."

We left the apartment and got back to Norman's. I got out of the taxi and looked at Harry.

"Well, see ya Harry."

"Okay. Love ya."

"You too. Bye."

He smiled as he drove off. I went into the elevator and got to Norman's floor. I smiled and walked to the lair and went inside.

He was working on a new project. He looked up and saw me.

"C.J.! You're back. I take it you got you got your things back from your roommate?"

I grinned wolfishly. "Yeah. I did. So, what's on the agenda tomorrow?"

He looked at me in insane glee and said, "Well, we need to find out if Spider-Man's gonna join us. And then, you and me are going to Thanksgiving dinner with Harry, Peter, his Aunt May, and the mystery girl Harry's dating."

I smirked slightly. I didn't tell him Harry was seeing Mary Jane though. I wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Okay. I'm going to bed, I'm exhausted. Night, Norman." I said walking to my room.

He chuckled lightly. "Night C.J."

I went into my room and shut the door. I slipped into some pajamas and fell asleep. Maybe I could finally talk to Spider-Man.


	10. You Are Amazing

**_Peter's P.O.V._**

I took care of some small crime, then I just walked the streets. I saw Mary Jane and we talked for a minute. Man, how she made my heart pound.

She walked away to go have dinner with Harry, and I saw two street thugs follow her as it started to rain.

I quickly jumped my Spider-Man suit and I saw the thugs trying to hurt her, so I beat the living crap out of all of them.

She saw me and tried to approach me, but I ran away. She turned around and saw me hanging upside down from my webs.

"You have a knack for getting in trouble." I said jokingly.

She smiled with glee. "And you have a knack for saving my life! I think I have a superhero stalker."

"I was in the neighborhood."

She looked at me and said, "You are amazing."

I tilted my head slightly. "Some people don't think so."

She shook her head. "But you are."

I smiled behind my mask. "Nice to have a fan."

She looked at me questioningly. "Do I get to say thank you this time?"

She reached for my mask and pulled it down a little just so my mouth was showing and she pressed her lips to mine.

I nearly died. I was kissing the girl of my dreams. We soon broke apart and I swung away, leaving her in the rain.

But she couldn't know she was kissing Peter Parker.


	11. We Are Young

**_Harry's P.O.V._**

I waited for two hours for her to show up, but Mary Jane never did. She soon called me and told me she wasn't coming because she didn't feel well.

I sighed annoyed, but I left the restaurant and went to the local bar. I ordered a shot of Captain's and drank.

A while later, someone walked into the bar and sat next to me. It was C.J.

"Harry? What's up? I thought you had dinner plans."

I looked at her in guilt. "Mary Jane cancelled."

She patted my back in sympathy. "That's okay. I told your dad I needed some fresh air, but since I'm already here, no reason for you to drink alone."

She ordered a shot of Ying-Ling, and drank it. An hour later, we were talking and drinking, just a wee bit drunk.

"I still can't believe Mary Jane cancelled. But, at least I'm drunk with my best friend." I said chuckling a little bit.

She smiled. "I missed ya, Harry. Ya know, I actually had a crush on you in high school, but you were all over Gwen Stacey and Mary Jane."

I nodded and smiled. "I know. And I liked you a bit, but I always thought it might ruin our friendship."

She patted my shoulder. "Harry, I'd never do that. I love ya."

I smiled as we continued taking shots until we were more than a wee bit drunk.

"C.J.? Can we leave now?" I asked.

She nodded as we left the bar, supporting each other from stumbling out into the street. We soon got a cab and went to my apartment.

No one was home, so we were all alone.

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

"So, you still like me?" Harry asked, still a bit drunk.

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I do. But, you're still with Mary Jane."

He smirked. "She didn't show up tonight. You did. She didn't drink with me. You did. She didn't help me home. **_You did_**."

He slowly walked to me and touched my shoulders. He still had that playful smirk on his face that he had in middle school.

"Tonight we are young. So let's set the world on fire, and we can glow brighter than the sun." He said as he looked in my eyes.

He slowly lowered his head to mine and our foreheads were touching. He gently pressed his lips to mine and my eyes closed. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he sighed a little.

I soon broke away and panted. He released me and looked at me.

"C.J.?"

"Yeah?"

He looked in my eyes and said, "We can't tell anyone about that."

I nodded. "Yeah."

He smiled. "You know, you should probably stay here. I can't let you go home like this."

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. It's just a little rain and maybe four miles to your dad's. And just because I'm a bit drunk doesn't mean I'm gonna die out there."

He nodded and smirked. "Okay. See ya tomorrow for Thanksgiving."

I opened the door to the apartment. "Okay. Bye Harry."

"Bye."

I left and got back to Norman's and got to my room without any questions.


	12. The Fires of War

**_Green Goblin's P.O.V._**

The next day, I woke up C.J. and started teaching her to fight. Within about two hours, she about as good as me.

"Good, darling. Now, to train you in weaponry." I said, showing her an array of extreme weapons. She soon mastered a samurai sword, the grenades, weapon spheres, and the weapons in her glider.

I smiled in satisfaction. "Amazing. Now, to get into your attire."

I handed her a dark green corset with black long sleeves, black jeans, a black hoodie jacket, dark green boots, and her mask I made her a few days ago.

"Get into those and meet me out at the terrace." I said, as she nodded and walked away.

I got in my flight suit and my glider and waited out on the terrace for her. It was somewhat light outside, because it was about eight in the morning, which would give us enough time to start a fire to get Spider-Man's attention to find out if he's in or out.

She soon got out to the terrace. I nodded and she leapt on her glider and I followed.

"Goblin?" I heard her ask over her radio device.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about this? There are kids in that building."

I looked in her reassurance, but she couldn't see it because of my mask. "It's be okay. I've gotta plan. Just go with it, alright?"

She nodded and kept flying. We soon reached our destination: an apartment building.

I nodded to her and she went to the roof and quietly covered the windows and the rooftop with gasoline. I threw a fire bomb at the flammable liquid and it was on fire.

After a few minutes, we entered the flaming building and lied in wait for the wall-crawling hero to show up.

I looked out the window and saw Spider-Man fly in and save an infant, so I played a recording of a women screaming to get him back in. He took the bait.

I threw on a blanket for a sick little trap, and he saw me and as soon as he touched me, I whipped around and socked him in the face.

"You're pathetically ridiculous, Spider-man. Like a moth to the flame. What about my generous proposal? Are you in? Or are you out?" I said, making subtle hand signals to C.J.

The hero shook his head. "It's you who's out, Gobbie. Out of your mind!"

C.J. leapt out and snarled, "Wrong answer!"

She threw a weapon sphere, as it changed into flying slicers, as Spider-Man leapt and ducked underneath some, and trying to fight back. One nicked his arm and he gave me a roundhouse kick, and he was gone out the window, the coward.

I growled and turned to C.J. and said, "No one says no to us!"


	13. The pleasure of knowledge and insanity

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

We left the flaming building and got back home, giving us both enough time to clean up and get to Harry and Peter's apartment.

We were in Norman's car when he finally said something. "Now it's war. The bug's gonna go down in blood!"

I stared at him. I was a little bit excited to get to Harry's. But a little nervous to be around M.J. I was never a part of the popular crowd in school, so M.J.'s boyfriend Flash Thompson and his minions would torture me when Harry and Peter weren't around. But I soon graduated and got away from them.

But we soon arrived at his apartment. In the elevator, I noticed Norman looked like he was gonna fall over.

I grabbed his shoulder to support. "You alright?"

He took a breath and nodded. "Yeah. I'm okay. Just a little woozy from the smoke."

I smirked and we got inside the apartment. I took a breath and stepped inside with Norman. Aunt May came to us with a warm smile and she said, "Norman! You're here!"

"Aunt May. Nice to be here. May I introduce a friend, C.J. Reynolds." He said, gesturing to me.

I offered a small and shy smile. She came to me and shook my hand. "So you're the C.J. that Peter talked about in school?"

I nodded. "Yeah. That would be me."

She smiled and that's when I looked at Harry and winked. He smirked, but no one but me noticed.

Norman walked towards M.J. with a smile, as Harry introduced her to him. However, his voice sounded monotone, like he didn't want to talk about her. But his voice was full of life when he talked to me.

We were talking when we heard a loud thump upstairs in Peter's room. To investigate, we walked upstairs. We reached his room, but no one was there.

"A bit of a slob, is he?" Norman said.

Aunt May glared at him. "All brilliant men are. I hope he gets home soon."

We were starting to leave the room, when I heard a soft splash. Norman must have heard it too, because we were the only two who stayed behind to make sure.

I glanced at the floor, as did he. I saw a tiny drop of bright crimson blood. I squinted at it in question. Soon, Norman and I walked towards the balcony to see if anyone was there, and no one was.

He looked at me. "You felt that too?"

I nodded. "Yeah, looks like you're not the only crazy one anymore."

He smiled slightly and we left the room and went back to kitchen/dining room to help cook and wait for Peter to get back.

About an hour later, he showed up with a can of cranberry sauce. He smiled and said, "Hey everyone! It's a jungle out there! I had to beat an old lady with a stick to get these cranberries."

We all laughed at this and we sat down and were about to eat when Aunt May glanced at Peter's arm and said, "Oh, Peter! You're bleeding."

He looked at it in nervousness and said, "Uh, yeah. I was on the curb, and I erm, got clipped by one of those bike messengers."

She walked over and unbuttoned the sleeves of his shirt to get a better look at the cut. I held in a gasp. That cut looked exactly like the cut we gave Spider-Man earlier.

I glanced at Norman and he told me a look that said, "_We'll talk later."_

Aunt May got the first aid kit, and while she did so, I asked Peter, "How, did you say that happened?"

"Bike messenger. Knocked me down."

I sat back in my seat. Before, he said the bike messenger clipped him, not knock him down. He lied. I did a few more seconds of thinking, and it hit me: Peter Parker is Spider-Man.

Before I could say more, Norman stood up and said, "I'm sorry, but I must be off. Something has come to my attention. Are you coming C.J.?"

I stood up, but I shook my head. Harry ran after Norman as they left the apartment. The door shut behind them as they started arguing.

"Dad! Where're you going? You just got here."

I heard Norman sigh. "I have to go, I'm sorry. Work things."

Harry growled in frustration. "Dad! Mary Jane is important to me!"

Norman sighed in impatience and exasperation. "Harry, look at her. She's beautiful. They're all beautiful! Until they snarl like a pack of ravenous wolves for your trust fund. Good-bye, Harry. Happy Thanksgiving."

Harry growled and walked back into the apartment. M.J. stood up and grabbed her trench coat and slipped it on.

"Thanks for defending me, Harry."

He looked at her in tired frustration. "You heard that?"

She glared at him as she walked towards the door, "I heard everything that creep said."

He glared back at her. "That creep is my father. I'll be lucky if I become half of what he is. So just keep your mouth shut about things you don't understand!"

Aunt May gasped. "Harry Osborne!"

She looked back at me, Peter and Aunt May in regret. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Happy Thanksgiving."

And with that, she was out the door with a slam.

I looked from Harry, to Peter to Aunt May. But looked at Peter with a new interest. Goblin would be vengeful. But I would help him. No matter what happened.

* * *

I left the apartment about two and a half hours later and got back to Norman's. I stepped inside and I heard someone yelling.

I didn't say anything, but stepped cautiously to the source of the sound. I walked into the main room and saw Norman standing by the crackling fire and The Green Goblin mask on the arm of a chair. But, it was like Norman was talking to The Green Goblin.

I stepped away from the room and listened against the wall.

"Peter Parker is Spider-Man. You must know how to defeat him." I heard Goblin say.

I heard Norman whimper, "I can't."

"You can, Osborne! You must attack stealthily now. You must learn a new way to destroy him."

I heard a thump and Norman speaking. "How? How do I destroy him?"

I heard Goblin chuckle evilly. "The stealthy warrior attacks the opponent's body nor mind. He attacks with stealth and with no mercy."

"How?" Norman gasped.

"Make him suffer. Make him wish he was dead. And then grant his wish. Destroy him, with taking a near-fatal blow, not enough to kill, but enough to cause immense pain. Destroy him."

"TELL ME HOW!"

He cackled evilly. "THE HEART OSBORNE! First! We attack his heart!"

I stayed there for a minute before I was certain it was alright to come out.

"Norman?" I asked, slowly stepping into the room.

He turned to me and smirked evilly. "Get your gear. We're goin' on a little mission."

I nodded and did as he said. I got to the terrace and he was already there waiting for me.

"Good. Very good. Now, follow me."

I jumped onto my glider and we flew through the city and we soon got away from the city, and headed towards little neighborhoods and small houses.

We reached a house and we hovered above it silently.

"C.J., on my mark, throw a bomb into that house, but be careful. Don't kill Aunt May." He said via my radio piece.

My jaw dropped. "This is Aunt May's home!? Why are we bombing it!?"

He sighed, as if I was asking a question I already knew the answer for. "Because we need to make Spider-Man suffer, and what better way to do that than to bomb his dear Aunt May's home?"

I nodded. "Ya gotta point there. Are you sure we won't kill her?"

"Not if you throw it right. Just chuck it at the bottom of her window sill, and it'll make an explosion big enough to scare her, maybe injuring her slightly, but not killing her. Got it?"

I nodded and silently flew to the front of her house and tossed the bomb and flew above it as Goblin flew towards it, just as it exploded.

I heard Aunt May screaming and Goblin talking to her, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

When I heard Goblin cackle, a slight sense of guilt but slight fondness of crime wash over me. It was amazing adrenaline, and slight guilt, but I smirked to myself. Even though I knew that what I was doing was wrong.


	14. He knows who I am

**_Peter's P.O.V._**

I was at the apartment when I got a phone call from the hospital, saying that Aunt May's house had exploded and she was inside during the time.

I got to the hospital as fast as I could, and I found Aunt May's room. The nurses were tending to her, and I heard Aunt May sobbing.

"Oh, those eyes! Those horrible yellow eyes!" She hysterically screamed as I was escorted out of the room. In that moment, I realized she was attacked by The Green Goblin and his apprentice. But there was no reason to attack Aunt May, unless…

Of course! He knew who I was. He knew I was Spider-Man. Unless I stopped the two, everyone I love is going to get hurt.


	15. The threats of breakfast

**_Harry's P.O.V._**

I called Mary Jane for the twenty-seventh time that night, but no one picked up. I finally got frustrated and quit trying. Peter left a while ago for something. Whatever it was, he was in a hurry to get to.

I soon got lonely, so I booked a cab to my dad's place. I got there, and C.J. was asleep on the couch. I smiled at her slightly. I remembered when she used to fall asleep in class in high school. She said she fell asleep because her dreams were more interesting than the teacher.

I walked around the place to look for my dad, but only C.J. was there. So, I sat down on a chair next to the couch and just watched her sleep. I dozed off every once in a while, but was mostly awake. Soon, the sun came up and she was still sleeping.

I smirked and got up and leaned in to her ear and whispered, "C.J.?"

She moaned.

"Get up, lazy-bones."

She moaned and rolled her head over away from me.

"I'll make you breakfast."

She moaned and rolled back over to me, but her eyes were still closed.

"You better make a good omelet, Harry Louis Osborne, 'cause if not, I will kill you, and throw your body into the New York Harbor." She growled.

I laughed and pulled her up. "Don't worry. You get to help, so I don't burn the food."

She laughed and we went into the kitchen and started making the food.

"So, did your dad get back yet while I was out?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not since I've been here. Peter left the apartment last night, and I got lonely so I came here to see you and my dad, but since he was gone, I settled for you."

She smirked and got the eggs out. As she did so, I heard a door open and close and my dad walked into the kitchen.

"Well, good morning you two. I see you're making breakfast. I'd like to join you two, but I only came by to check on things before I go on a small meeting for a few hours." He said.

I frowned and nodded. "Alright. Well, bye."

He nodded and left.

Between C.J., Peter and my dad, they've all been acting strange.

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

Well, after Norman left, Harry and I ate the breakfast and just sat at the table, talking.

"So, what were the good things at college before leaving?" He asked me.

I smirked a little. "Well, dear Harry, I went to the art classes, sciences classes, and I got to do what I wanted without worrying about Flash Thompson or any of those douches. But, two new douches replaced the old ones. Well, one's a douche, the other is just a demon spawn."

He chuckled a little bit. "Hey. Don't worry about them. They're gone forever. Not coming back. Not when I'm here."

I smiled. "Hey, what about M.J.? Has she forgiven you yet?"

He turned and sighed. "No. She has not. I think she thinks we're done."

"Well, are you guys done?"

He turned back to me. "I don't know."

Then before I knew what I was doing, I leaned forward, as did he, and we kissed again. But as quickly as the moment had come, it was gone.

"Why do we do this?"

He shrugged in response. "I don't know. Hey, Pete told me last night that Aunt May was in the hospital. Said that The Green Goblin and his apprentice caused an explosion in her house."

I nearly gasped, but maintained myself. "Well, maybe we should go see her."

He nodded. "Yeah. Good idea. But first, do something for me, will ya?"

"Yes, Harry?"

He looked at me and smirked. "Go take a shower, and brush your teeth, because your God damn breath stinks!"

I laughed and said, "Ah, shut up. Be back as soon as I can."


	16. Inequities to Rectify

**_Green Goblin's P.O.V._**

I got home from the meeting about four hours later, and no one was home. But, that would give me an opportunity to come up with a sadistic revenge plot against the bug.

I sat at my study for so long, that I didn't hear Harry call me. I snapped back to reality and walked out of my study to see Harry and C.J. standing on the stairs.

"What's wrong, Harry?" I asked.

"It's Mary Jane. She's in love with Peter." He replied.

I walked to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry. I haven't been there for you, have I?"

He pulled back. "No, no. I get. You're a busy man."

I shook my head. "That's no excuse. I need to be around you more often. It seems there are certain inequities I need to rectify."

He nodded. "Thanks Dad. I'd better go. Good night Dad. Night C.J."

He left and as soon as I was sure he was really gone, I turned to C.J. and said, "Get your gear. We're gonna raise some hell for our little bug."

She nodded and was gone, as I got into my flight suit. Within a minute, she was in her gear, holding her glider.

We walked out to the terrace in the dark night. I leapt onto my glider as she did the same.

"So, what's the plan, Goblin?"

I smirked. "We're gonna make Spider-Man make the ultimate choice. Here's what you are gonna do: you are gonna find Mary Jane Watson, knock her out, and take her to the top of High Bridge, and I'll meet you there. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. I even know where she lives."

I winked at her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get the damsel!"

She chuckled and said, "On it."

And in a cloud of green smoke, she was gone.

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

I silently arrived at M.J.'s place, and no one was home, so I cut the power to the place, making it pitch black dark, and I waited in the shadows of her apartment for her to come home.

After about twenty minutes, a lock clicked and she stepped inside. She flipped the switch, but when no light came, she groaned.

I ever so quietly walked over to the door and locked her inside. She gasped silently in fear. I smirked evilly at her fear.

"Who's there? Just leave." She squeaked.

I chuckled, making her jump. "Who's there? Just show yourself, I don't want trouble."

I stepped out of the shadows, in the streetlight from outside, she saw me. My face half exposed from my mask, but she couldn't tell who I was.

"Who are you?" She asked.

I chuckled again and took a step forward. "I… am The Demon, apprentice to The Green Goblin. You see, he's sent me to kidnap you, because you're important to our plans."

She took a step backwards. "I-I don't know what you mean. I-"

"You're the apparent **_love interest _**of Spider-Man. And he'd be just **_crushed _**if something happened to you…" I hissed tauntingly.

She stood straight in scared defiance and said, "You're not taking me anywhere!"

And with that, she pulled out a handgun from a drawer she was standing next to and aimed it right at my face.

I chuckled again and took a step to the side. "Little Mary Jane. Do you really think you can kill me?" She took a scared but angry breath and snarled, "I can! And I will!"

I held my arms out and bowed slightly and hissed, "Then **_do it_**. Point the gun at me and **_shoot me_**." She hesitated, but put her finger on the trigger and pulled, but only hearing a small _click_.

"Damn it! The safety!" She hissed in fear. I took her freeze up as an opportunity to kick the gun out of her hand and clamp a hand to her mouth. And just as I did that, her phone rang.

I let it ring a few times before hearing Peter's voice.

_"Hey, M.J., it's Peter. I just, uh… thought I called and check up on you. I was worried about you. I gotta go, but, erm… just… just don't go up any dark alleys, okay? Bye."_

But right before he could hang up, I picked up the phone. He jumped back onto the line.

_"M.J.? Mary Jane?"_

I chuckled evilly, letting him know I was here, and he had a problem.

I raised the receiver to my mouth and said, "Can Spider-Man come out to play?"

_"Where is she?"_

I chuckled again and hissed, "Follow the cold shiver running down your spine."

Before he could say another word, I hung up and unclamped M.J.'s mouth.

"What's gonna happen to me?" She squeaked.

I smirked and said, "That depends what the bug chooses. But for now, sleep."

I sprayed her with sleeping serum and I caught her before she hit the floor. And with that, I left the building, got onto my glider, and flew to the High Bridge and dropped her onto a small platform.

I turned around to see Goblin flying to me.

He saw M.J. and said, "I see you've done it successfully."

I nodded. "What now?"

"We wait for him to get here."


	17. That Cold Shiver

**_Green Goblin's P.O.V._**

I flew towards the wiring of the cable cars, and found a cable car full of children. I flew towards the wiring, and as I did so, I sang sadistically to C.J. and myself.

_"The itsy, bitsy spider, crawled up the water-spout. Down came The Goblin, and took the spider out!"_

As soon as I finished, I shot a missile at the wiring and the cable car, making it break free of the landing spot, and I grabbed the wiring that supported the cable car, and flew to C.J. as she flew to me.

"Here! Take the cable and don't let go till I say!" I instructed.

She nodded an flew next to me as we waited for Spider-Man to get here. Mary Jane had woken up, and I held her by the throat over the edge of the bridge, and C.J. held the cable to the cable car.

The plan was to make Spider-Man choose between saving the girl he loves, or saving the kids.

It wasn't long before the red and blue hero arrived. And when he did, I yelled, "SPIDER-MAN! This! Is why only fools are heroes! Because ya never know when some lunatic will come along with a sadistic choice!"

C.J. glared at him and yelled, "Let die the woman you love!? Or suffer the little children! Choose, Spider-Man! And see, how a hero is rewarded!"

"DON'T DO IT, GOBLIN!"

I smirked. "We are who we choose to be! So, CHOOSE! NOW!"

And as soon as I said that, I let go of Mary Jane, and C.J. let go of the cable.

Spider-Man leapt off the edge, caught Marry Jane and the cable, and shot a web, to support them all from falling.

I growled in frustration as did C.J.

**_Peter's P.O.V._**

I looked down and saw a boat on the river, as they yelled to me and they'd said that they'd bring the barge right under us, saving M.J. and the kids.

I looked at Mary Jane, who was breathing rapidly in fear. I said, "Listen, I need to you climb down!"

"I can't!"

"Yes you can! You have to! Trust me."

She started climbing down the cable and my web started breaking a little bit.

"Hang on tight!"

She looked up in fear. "I can't! I can't do it!"

"Hang on, Mary Jane!"

As soon as I said that, Goblin knocked really hard to the side with his glider, but I held on.

I looked down to see M.J. was still okay. But Goblin knocked me again, and I accidentally let go of the cable, making Mary Jane fall down the cable, screaming.

I caught it again, and she caught the side of the cable car, just daggling over the freezing river.

I heard Goblin yell, "Now. It's time to die!"

I looked at him and he had blades in the front of his glider and he flew right towards me to impale me, but was hit with a crowbar.

New Yorkers were throwing things at him to let me save the kids and M.J. The barge was soon right under us, and I dropped the cable car onto it, with Mary Jane and the children safely aboard.

I looked to my right and saw The Demon flying towards me with a rope and a grappling hook, and she tossed it around me, and I was jerked into the sky, and we flew to the remains of a burnt and charred church, and she tossed me through a broken window.

The glass had caused my mask to rip a little, revealing my eyes and my mouth. But a weapon sphere flew through the window and it exploded in my face, knocking me backwards.

I saw Goblin fly in and leap off his glider, and Demon following him. The yellow eyes of his mask slid up and his eyes were glaring at me.

"Misery, misery, misery. That's what you've chosen." He taunted while I got up.

He walked towards me and punched me in the stomach, then Demon socked me in the face, and a white-hot pain shot through my skull.

"We offered you friendship, and you spat in our faces!" She snarled, giving me a good punch in the gut.

She was about to hit me again, when I shot her with a web, and she was knocked backwards, and she hit a wall. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

Goblin turned and glared at me and grabbed my wrist and shoved me to the ground, pinning my wrist with his foot.

"You've spun your last web, Spider-Man. Had you not been so selfish, your little girlfriend's death would've been quick and painless. But now that you've really pissed me off, we're gonna finish her… nice… and slow." He growled angrily.

He let me stand up weakly, but then blades came out of the arms of his suit, and he tried to stab me, but I held him back, with newfound adrenaline and anger.

I threw him back, with his hitting a brick wall. I shot webs at the brick wall, and pulled it down on top of him.

He rose from the bricks, but I leapt to him, and into a another wall. I grabbed his throat and punched him in the face, until I heard him scream, "PETER! STOP! Stop! It's me."

He took off his mask, and I saw a face I didn't want to see: Mr. Osborne.

"Mr. Osborne."

He sighed. "Peter thank God for you."

I glared at him. "You killed those people in that balcony."


	18. Living In A World So Cold

**_C.J.'s P.O.V._**

I opened my eyes and heard Peter and Norman talking.

"The Goblin killed them, I had nothing to do with it! Don't let him take me again!" Norman pleaded.

"You tried to kill Aunt May. You tried to kill Mary Jane." Peter said.

"But not you. I could never hurt you."

As soon as Norman said that, I saw him press a button subtly on his flight suit, making his glider float remote controlled.

"Take me hand. I've been like a father to you. Be a son to me now." Norman pleaded.

I stepped closer, but still unseen except by Norman.

Peter shook his head, and Norman's eyes glared at him as he said in Goblin's voice, "Godspeed, Spider-Man."

I saw the bladed on Norman's glider extend and it shot towards Peter, but he leapt out of the way, and it stabbed Norman threw his body, pinning him to the wall.

"NORMAN!" I screamed as I ran to him, tearing off my mask and throwing it to the ground as I got to Norman.

There was blood covering the glider and Norman looked at us both and said, "Peter. C.J. Don't tell Harry."

And his head slumped to the glider, dead.

Tears fell from my eyes and I held Norman's head, not even bothering to conceal my extreme pain and sorrow and loss.

I felt hands on my shoulders, and I didn't do anything to fight them. I had just lost the man who more of a father to me than anyone else ever had been.

"C.J. I'm here. It's alright. We need to get him back to his home, where he belongs."

I nodded. We got his body to the house, and Peter took him inside, but I stayed on the terrace, out of sight by anyone.

I heard Harry come into the room and yell, "What have you done? WHAT'VE YOU DONE!"

Peter leapt off the terrace and I flew off on my glider.

I flew over the city and I cried and cried and cried. I had never experienced more pain in my life ever, until the moment I lost Norman. He was a monster. But he had a heart. He had the heart of a monster. It was evil and demonic, but it held love and care as well.

* * *

I couldn't feel anything but pain for the few days after that. I helped Harry with the funeral and the day of the funeral, I didn't hold anything back. I cried at the sight of Norman, and I didn't hold anything against Peter. He was my friend.

Harry had sworn to everything on Earth that Spider-Man would pay. I didn't dare tell him who his dad really was. It wouldn't be fair to Harry or Norman.

We were at the graveyard, saying our good-byes, when Harry walked to me.

"C.J.? I know that now my dad's gone, you don't' have a place to live. And I'm taking over Oscorp, and I'm moving into my dad's place, so would you live with me?" He asked.

I nodded and hugged him.

"And C.J.? Now that you're living with me, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled with tears in my eyes. "Yes. Yes I will."

And with that, I kissed him.

After a while, we went to our new home. I went out to the terrace and looked over the balcony in pain. I was so lost in thought, that I didn't hear Harry come out there until I heard him say, "He was like a father to you, wasn't he?"

"I'm too young to lose my soul. I'm so lost and left behind. He was the father I never had. And now without him, I'm living in a world so cold."

"I'm there with ya. We'll be freezing cold together."

I gave him the ghost of a smile.

"I love you."

He grinned and wrapped an arm around me. Even though I lost a father, I had a love. And I still remembered the heart of the monster. The Green Goblin and Norman Osborne.


End file.
